


Five times Jim tried to convince Bones and one time he did.

by hardticket



Category: Doctor Who, Star Trek (2009), Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardticket/pseuds/hardticket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was my space married fic from a few years ago, Five times Jim tried to convince Bones to marry him and one time he did.  Thanks to brumeux77 for the beta back in the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Jim tried to convince Bones and one time he did.

1.

 

Jim Kirk was a bit more disoriented then he was letting on to the world.

Between the crush of new recruits, the general mayhem associated with first landing at the academy and the painkillers wearing off from his previous night’s brawl in Riverside he was starting to feel more than a little unsettled.

Downright sick if he was totally honest with himself and all involved.

Then he saw the tall, dark, slightly psychotic looking doctor he had met on the shuttle walking towards him through the crush of recruits.

“Did you get your room assignment?” McCoy, that was his name, asked him.

“Yeah, I’m in Cochrane,” Jim said hopefully.

“According to this it should be just around this corner. I’m in Archer which is right next to it. How about we head over that way, grab a six pack and order a pizza? Looks like you could do with a dose of painkillers too. Personally, I’ve had enough of this teenage fiasco,” McCoy said as he looks over the map in his hands.

Jim feels such a wave of gratitude to his new improbable angel that he blurts out, 

“Damn you’re good. Marry me!” McCoy just scowled at him. 

“Get a move on then,” he said gruffly.

 

2.

 

“MarrymeBonesy,” said a more than slightly inebriated Cadet James T. Kirk as they stumbled their way to McCoy’s medical dorm.

McCoy just looked at him with a raised eyebrow and said, “Yeah; and we’ll get the security guard you just flipped off to officiate.”

“But we would be sooo great together. You with your smart, doctory fixing me thing and me with my great looks and winning charm,” Jim slurred with a slightly lopsided smile.

“You’re drunk and I am not drunk enough. Get a move on—we’re almost there,” McCoy said with an exasperated sigh.

 

3.

 

“I don’t know how you talked me into this,” Bones grumbled as Jim swung him around the dance floor at Reilly’s wedding.

“It was either dance with me or sit at the table and listen to Reilly’s Aunt Flossie wax poetic about her last knitting retreat on Sontar of all places.” Jim grimaced.

“I know Sontar has come a long way in the last few years but why anyone would want to go there willingly is beyond me,” McCoy said as he swung Jim past the large holovid display showing clips of good wishes from all of Reilly’s friends and family.  
Jim eyed the holovid display. “That was a nice touch wasn’t it? All the messages to the happy couple on the holovid, I mean,” he said on a hopeful note.

McCoy gave an appraising glance at the display as they swung past it. “Can’t say I like them too much. Jocelyn and I had one similar at our wedding reception. Less said about that the better.”

Jim quickly swung McCoy the other way, out of view of the display, when he caught a glimpse of himself with a slightly off-kilter “marry me” sign appearing on the display. 

“Yeah, dredging up old memories is not a good idea ,” Jim said trying to figure out a way to stop that stupid holovid from repeating his ill-fated proposal. 

Just had to find the right tactic, Jim was good at tactics. He was a Starfleet Captain, after all, and he always got his man in the end.

4.

 

Jim knew letting McCoy go on that away mission was a bad idea. He should never be allowed to go anywhere in harm’s way or outside his nice safe sick bay as far as Jim was concerned. It always ended up with what Jim was faced with now: an unconscious McCoy fresh from surgery.

“Hey, old man,” Jim said as he sat beside the bio-bed. “They say you should be alright when you wake up.”

“I know you probably can’t hear me but I just have to say it anyway. Things have been good lately haven’t they?” Jim looked at McCoy wistfully. 

“I know were still new to this whole relationship thing. Hell, we’re still having trouble even calling it that. I just wanted to say that I’m in this for the long haul. Come what may and damn the consequences. Yeah I know I mangled that but you get my drift, right?”

Jim stopped and looked at McCoy’s still face.

“My track record might not be the best when it comes to relationships and all that stuff but...you’re different. Ah hell.” Jim stopped and looked at the wall.

“I think what I’m trying to say is I could see us together for the rest of our lives and I am hoping you can too. I know you can’t hear me right now but when you wake up I am going to do my damnedest to convince you of that fact. No such thing as a no-win scenario right?” Jim said leaning over and placing a soft kiss on McCoy’s cheek.

5.

Jim Kirk was drowning his sorrow the best way he knew how. The nearest bar with the most whiskey possible. Bones had turned him down again. Jim knew that Bones loved him and wanted to be with him but the doctor just couldn’t get past his commitment issue. Jocelyn had hurt him bad and Jim was starting to think there was going to be no way getting past that.

“Bartender, another shot,” Jim grumbled in the general direction that the whiskey had been coming from.

“Hey there, handsome,” said the man who had just taken the seat beside Jim.

“Not interested,” Jim said before slamming back his latest shot.

“Harsh, but can’t say it is surprising with that lovesick look on your face. So who’s responsible for the death by whiskey you are trying to achieve?” The guy actually looked like he was interested in the answer. So Jim figured what the hell.

“Just asked my boyfriend to marry me for about the millionth time and he shot me down yet again,” Jim said without any embellishment. Fuck them all; he was sick of all the shit.

The guy stared at Jim with his piercing eyes that somehow seemed much older than his youthful appearance. “Do you love him?” the stranger asked directly.

“More than I ever thought possible,” Jim said simply.

“Then don’t take no for an answer.” The man’s eyes got distant. “I used to know someone like that. He was brave and strong. One of the most selfless people I had ever met. Thought nothing of walking into danger. Just because it was the right thing to do. He had the most beautiful soulful eyes. And man, could he make a cup of coffee.” The man chuckled.

“The thing was he was taken from me. Long before he should have been. I never got to show him exactly how I felt. He died in my arms being brave till the end. I couldn’t even tell him I loved him. He knew though. He knew. Don’t let yours go. If he is worth fighting for don’t let him go. “

Jim looked at the stranger and said, “Bones is worth it.”

“Go get him.” The stranger looked at the brown communicator strapped to his wrist and said. “On that note, I have to run. Appointment with an old friend. You get that man and don’t take no for an answer.” the stranger said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

“Hey,” Jim shouted as the stranger neared the exit. “I didn’t even catch your name. “

“My friends call me Boe,” the stranger said with a small smile as he left the bar. 

+1

“There you are. I’ve been through half of San Francisco looking for you ,” McCoy said sounding slightly exasperated as he finds Jim nursing a whiskey in one of the seediest bars he had ever seen.

“Thought you didn’t want to be around me,” Jim mumbled into his drink.

“What gave you that cockamamie idea?” McCoy said as he tried to surreptitiously take Jim’s drink away from him.

“Well, I don’t know. You turning me down point blank when I asked you to marry me? That could have given me a clue towards that direction,” Jim said morosely.  
McCoy sat down next to Jim and gave him an appraising look. Then it was like a giant light was turned on over the doctor’s head. “Jim, you really meant it, didn’t you?” McCoy said tentatively.

“More than I ever meant anything in my life,” Jim said as he stared into his drink.

“I just never thought...never believed you would want me,” McCoy said softly. “Come on. Were getting out of here.” He manhandled Jim out into the night air and hailed a cab. The cab stopped at a small lookout near the Golden Gate Bridge. Jim stepped out of the car not really caring what McCoy had on his mind. 

McCoy dragged him over to the edge of the secluded lookout. “Ask me again,” he said with an air of excitement in his voice.

“Why? You’ve already made it abundantly clear that you don’t even want to contemplate marrying me,” Jim said with an air of finality.

“Ask me again, idiot,” said McCoy as he grabbed Jim’s chin and locked eyes with him.  
Jim stared for a moment and then in a crackly voice said “Bones, marry me?”

“Yes, you moron, yes,” McCoy said as he pulled Jim into a sweet and decidedly moist kiss.

“Bones, just one question,” said Jim when they eventually came up for air. “Why the sudden change of venue?”

“I’ll be damned if I get engaged in a seedy bar next to a passed out drunk. I’m a doctor, not a two dollar hooker,” McCoy said as he pulled Jim closer, dropping small kisses along his jaw to the sound of Jim’s laughter ringing out.


End file.
